Collard
by star2000shadow
Summary: warning's inside. and now beta read by the wonderful Suffocatingromano.
1. Chapter 1: The Back Story

Collared

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Beta Read by: Suffocatingromano

Chapter One, part A

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, wish it was, but it's not.

Warnings: BDSM, Bestiality, Incest, Non-con, possibly OOC, Sexual Content, SM, Violence, Adult Language, Rape, Mpreg, Slash-so if you don't like gay, I'd go somewhere else.

Author Notes: This is hopefully the start of a series. Not sure.  
This will also be one of my darkest stories. And, yes, we all know what I'm writing will have NO chance of ever happening, but I'm in a bad mood and so any character that fall's under my mind's eye is suspect for pain. Now on with the show...

Beta Reader's note: Hey guys! The name's Sabra, nice to meet you. This story brought itself to my attention a few weeks ago, and I thought to myself, "Man, I really like this. I should help the writer out." So I did! And I like it all the same. Now, you'll see lots of me I'll proof read all the chapters she writes(I hope if she choose not for me to do so, I won't). I hope we can become friends over the length of this story!

His throat itched, but he'd long since gotten used to that-that, and the heavy weight of the collar around his neck.  
He'd even stopped pulling at it-as if by shear force of will he could take it off, or break it-just as he'd long since stopped wondering when the outside world would notice his predicament. Ever since he could remember he'd been wearing the collar, the collar that meant he wasn't allowed on furniture and he was only allowed food every week, and even then he knew Vernon was being overly soft, giving him food that many times a month. Aunt Marge even said so.

He shuddered at the reminder of her, her and her...dog's. Green eye's closing he took a deep and steading breath. He hated dogs-any size dog, any type of dog. They made his skin crawl. And they HURT...especially when his uncle rubbed something that was, apparently, the hormones of a female in heat, all over him...

Shuddering, Harry twisted as he heard foot steps coming towards the room, situating himself so if his uncle opened the door to his small cage to clip his chain to his leash he wouldn't have to bend down, or even reach in to grab him. Making his uncle do something was very, very bad.

Harry remembered, then, his first bit of accidental magic due to this situation.

His uncle had told him no one was to see his collar at school, and if they did they'd take him away from the loving home he had now and send him someplace worse. Because that collar meant someone loved him, and that wasn't allowed. He'd been terrified of going to school, had begged to stay home, pleaded, promised he'd be good if they just didn't make him go. He'd not eat for the whole month if they'd just please let him stay home. But his uncle said someone had seen him, and if he didn't go to school they'd take him away.

The next day, just before school, he'd some how made the collar invisible. Made it so no one could see it. He'd spent the whole day so worried they'd see it and take him away from Uncle Vernon.  
but they hadn't. He'd burst into tear's when he'd gotten home, so relived. From that day forward, anytime he willed it, no one could see the collar.

If he'd thought his life was going to go easy from then on, he'd been innocent, and stupid. When he hit eleven, the damn letter from Hogwarts had showed up.

His Uncle had been furious. He'd beaten him black and blue, called him a freak, told him he should take Harry's collar off. Harry had nearly had a heart attack. He'd begged and pleaded, clinging to his collar as the man had tried removing it, threatening dire punishments if he did not allow him to remove the collar. But in the end, thankfully, he'd been allowed to keep his collar on.

Of course, though, then came the trip to platform 9 and 3/4's.

He'd hated the idea of leaving his safe, rule enforced home, but he still had to. They'd sent Hagrid to find him, after all. Before the man had burst into the shack on the rock out at sea, he'd hidden the collar as per the rules and scrambled from his sleeping place at the foot of the coach on the floor.

Then he'd learned his name. That he was a wizard, that his parents hadn't died by car crash, but not that the way he'd lived his whole life was wrong. He knew he was going to be punished for talking to the stranger, but he'd had no other choice but to keep the giants attention on him and off his Uncle. Of course, when the giant dragged him from the rock before he could get permission, he'd felt terror wash through him, and had struggled for a few moments, but eventually he knew he had to.

And so, he'd gotten his first glimpse into the wizarding world, and had felt totally bewildered by all the physical contact, and the sheer noise of it all.

And he'd found out about Voldemort.

He'd only done all those brave things because people said he should, like his stand aginst the dark lord, or his struggle with the troll. Not because he'd actually wanted to. No, he did as he knew people wanted him to.

At the end of the year, he was sent home-he'd nearly run to his Uncle, large green eye's pleading with him to give him what he was familiar with. When they'd gotten home he'd almost raced to his cage, but as he though, his Uncle had been furious that he'd gone with the giant ...and then he'd learned what else he had to do.

He'd been raped. Not by the dogs this time but by his Uncle and cousin, the pain and words seared into him, now-"He was worthless. He wasn't even supposed to be alive. Who could love him, when he was so dirty?" The words had burned themselves into his memory and shattered the fragile new confidence Hogwarts had given him.

He fell into a pattern then-he went to school and acted as he was supposed to in the eyes of others, no one noticing the deep hurt he harbored, the bruises harbored, broken bones, cuts...he'd glamored them, learned how he'd been doing it instinctively when Flirtwick started teaching about it in charms class.

Snape, he found, was the only one who treated him as he should be. Heaping hurtful words at him, calling him worthless, only fighting the truth because his friends had said he should.

And then he'd gone home.

At school, or at the Weasley burrow, he was as he was '**supposed**' to be, but at home he was who he was. His wand and chest being locked in his old room under the stair's, he was moved to his cousin's second room. It felt like some sort of punishment. His Uncle had to take pity on him and put a kennel in his room. He'd been ecstatic, thanking his Uncle over and over again.

Eventually, through, he'd learned of the twin's predicament, which had shaken him. He'd had gotten contacted mentally how, he didn't know, and yet somehow, he appeared right where they needed him.

He'd saved them from their mother, who found it necessary to punish her sons for simply loving each other. He'd thought it completely horrible-how could she do that to her own kids? He'd saved them, bought them a home above a shop that had gone out of business, and warded it so their mother couldn't get at them.

But now, after Sirius Black's and Albus Dumbledore's death, no one had come to check up on him.  
Sometimes ,he thought about the life the other's lead, and wished he had their life. Wished he was allowed on the furniture, was allowed more then one meal a week, was allowed to do the things he saw all the other's doing.

But he wasn't. He was filthy, and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Back Story

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Beta Read by: Suffocatingromano

Chapter One, part A

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, wish it was, but it's not.

Warnings: BDSM, Bestiality, Incest, Non-con, possibly OOC, Sexual Content, SM, Violence, Adult Language, Rape, Mpreg, Slash-so if you don't like gay, I'd go somewhere else.

Author Notes: This is hopefully the start of a series. Not sure.  
This will also be one of my darkest stories. And, yes, we all know what I'm writing will have NO chance of ever happening, but I'm in a bad mood and so any character that fall's under my mind's eye is suspect for pain. Now on with the show...

Beta Reader's note: Thank you for liking this story enough to click "next chapter"! I'm trying my best to go through all the chapters quickly. I hope everyone likes the changes I made!

Response:

angelkitty77: Yeah it is different lol, and as to what Molly did to the twins it's coming up next XD.

Angel: lol sorry I have you so confused.

graypheonix : Yeah Harry's thoughts aren't too 'right' at the moment hence the rambling. See if you can catch the 'reason' why.

Now on with the show..

PREVIOUSLY:

Snape, he found, was the only one who treated him as he should be. Heaping hurtful words at him, calling him worthless, only fighting the truth because his friends had said he should.

And then he'd gone home.

At school, or at the Weasley burrow, he was as he was 'supposed' to be, but at home he was who he was. His wand and chest being locked in his old room under the stair's, he was moved to his cousin's second room. It felt like some sort of punishment. His Uncle had to take pity on him and put a kennel in his room. He'd been ecstatic, thanking his Uncle over and over again.

Eventually, through, he'd learned of the twin's predicament, which had shaken him. He'd had gotten contacted mentally how, he didn't know, and yet somehow, he appeared right where they needed him.

He'd saved them from their mother, who found it necessary to punish her sons for simply loving each other. He'd thought it completely horrible-how could she do that to her own kids? He'd saved them, bought them a home above a shop that had gone out of business, and warded it so their mother couldn't get at them.

But now, after Sirius Black's and Albus Dumbledore's death, no one had come to check up on him.  
Sometimes ,he thought about the life the other's lead, and wished he had their life. Wished he was allowed on the furniture, was allowed more then one meal a week, was allowed to do the things he saw all the other's doing.

But he wasn't. He was filthy, and that was that.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry fell into an uncomfortable sleep as his mind flicked back to the twins, and his first connection with them.

He'd been in a half sleep when he'd felt Gorge's mind touch. He wasn't even sure the twin knew they were doing it, but the pain that came across had left Harry panting in fear and surprise, and the need to protect his friends.

They were the only two who seemed interested in him for him, not for some stupid Dark Lord. They'd been interested in him, Harry James Potter. Not 'The Great' Harry Potter. As Harry woke from the painful mind touch, the image's that had rushed into fill him in been horrible as well as all the information.

The twins shared a soul. It was an oddity, but occasionally, the tenth set of twins birthed to a family shared a soul, a soul that sought to be mad whole, which, at times, lead to sexual interaction between the twins as soul mates often do.

So when all the information of how the two loved each other deeply, of how their mother refused to accept them, he'd apparated.

Instead of the appearing outside of the Burrow and alerting the family, he managed to get inside Molly's room as she "punished the two, beating them as if they were animals that deserved nothing better, their back's had been left with nothing but bloody marks.

He'd reacted on instinct, stunning Molly as he'd helped the twins down and apparated them to their apartment. When he didn't have Snape peering down his neck, Harry was actually rather good with potions, and so he went to work healing the twins from their wounds. They'd fallen asleep, dizzy from the pain and blood loss, and as soon as Harry made sure they were okay, he quickly went back home.

He'd been punished when he got back, his Uncle furious at him for leaving without permission. He could hardly walk for a week after.

He'd saved the twins several times after that, their mother somehow getting her hands on them at various occasions. However, thanks to Harry, they grew better at protecting themselves over the course of their friendship.

But now it had been two month's since Dumbledores death, and Harry was laying on his side in his kennel, wondering dimly if he'd get to eat this week, or if his disappearance, again at the twins mental cry of pain, would cause his Uncle to refuse him a meal.

He wasn't sure why he could talk to the twins mentally, and the fact it was a almost 'sibling' bond, he wondered if it had to do with the blood brother oath they'd taken. But then when it came to Harry, reasons always seemed to be odd.

Snapping awake at a hard knock on his kennel, he surged forward so he was on his hands and knees, back tense. The door was dragged open and his Uncle stood on the other side. Moving forward, Harry allowed the heavy chain to be connected to his collar, and as his Uncle barked, "Change form boy," Harry shifted into a black panther, a bit of a trick his Uncle had made him learn.

Green eye's flicking around uncertainly, he tried to remember if he'd done anything wrong as he was lead down the hall and then down the stair's. He tried to remember if he'd spoken...or if he'd dropped a dish.

Then his uncle 'filled him in'. "Boy you had BEST remember your only good for fucking and beating," he sneered. "I have people coming to look you over and you had BEST be on your best behavior or I swear, when I get through with you, having that collar removed, whether you like it or not, WILL seem like a walk in the park. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

Harry nodded his head, staying quiet as he per Vernon's rules. His place was to be silent and there when they wanted to use him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Back Story

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Beta Read by: Suffocatingromano

Chapter One, part C

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, wish it was, but it's not.

Warnings: BDSM, Bestiality, Incest, Non-con, possibly OOC, Sexual Content, SM, Violence, Adult Language, Rape, Mpreg, Slash-so if you don't like gay, I'd go somewhere else.

Author Notes: Anyone got a clue what should of happened to Hedgwig?  
And yes this is a short chapter.

Beta Readers Note: Chapter 3! Second day now~ I'm gonna pump these out pretty fast! By the end of today, they'll all be fixed up.

Response:

angelkitty77: yeah it is different lol, and as to what Molly did to the twins it's coming up next XD.  
ahh your sweet. 'Smirk' yep a Black Panther Got it from another story that sparked this one. though I think Harry's gonna go Dark for a bit and Vernon's gonna get the nasty memories. and don't feel bad I don't like her either. she's stuck up and bully's her kids.

Angel: lol sorry I have you so confused.

graypheonix : yeah Harry's thoughts aren't to 'right' at the moment hence the rambleing.  
See if you can catch the 'reason' why.

Warrior Priestess: Everyone say HELLO to my first flamer. instead of waiting to see if harry got rescued , which here's a peek preview, he does, from this hell hole, she started tearing me a new one in a pm. but hey the first pm was interesting,  
strangely poetic. 'XD'

Now on with the show...

PREVIOUSLY

Snapping awake at a hard knock on his kennel, he surged forward so he was on his hands and knees, back tense. The door was dragged open and his Uncle stood on the other side. Moving forward, Harry allowed the heavy chain to be connected to his collar, and as his Uncle barked, "Change form boy," Harry shifted into a black panther, a bit of a trick his Uncle had made him learn.

Green eye's flicking around uncertainly, he tried to remember if he'd done anything wrong as he was lead down the hall and then down the stair's. He tried to remember if he'd spoken...or if he'd dropped a dish.

Then his uncle 'filled him in'. "Boy you had BEST remember your only good for fucking and beating," he sneered. "I have people coming to look you over and you had BEST be on your best behavior or I swear, when I get through with you, having that collar removed, whether you like it or not, WILL seem like a walk in the park. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

Harry nodded his head, staying quiet as he per Vernon's rules. His place was to be silent and there when they wanted to use him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hagrid shifted.

He knew something was wrong with Harry. Every year the boy seemed more and more...distant, as if he had a secret he had a dire need to keep to himself, never mind that sometimes Hagrid could swear he touched a collar when he patted his small friend on his back.

And so, he found himself at Number Four Privet Drive-he just couldn't knock the nagging feeling that Harry needed him.

He knocked politely, scratching his beard as he waited for one of the muggles to answer the door.

"Get the door, boy!" Came a snarled voice inside, accompanied by the sound of feet moving frantically towards Hagrid. For a moment, the giant wasn't sure what he was seeing, until he felt it all go red.

Harry Potter, head bowed, black hair long and braided down his back, stood before him in nothing but a pair of stained pants (he knew from the scent what stained them), black and blue marks, cuts, bruises of every shape and size covering his whole body, but strangely, his face was left free...and that only seemed to make the whole thing more...horrific.

When Hagrid pushed Harry to the side, the boy flinched at the contact, looking up and showing to the world the fear and despair in those once bright green orbs. Hagrid considered several Dark Curses, all of which could and would land him in Azkaban, but he didn't care.

How could...how could people do something like this to Harry? The boy only ever helped people, and was polite to a fault (even going so far as eating Hagrid's cookie's and biscuits, which most people just plain couldn't stand).

Dursely's voice came from the living room snapping at the boy, "Well? Who is it?"

Hagrid growled in the back of his throat. "A friend of Potter's," he snapped, stalking into the living room with his 'wand' in hand.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stood there, mouth open, terror swamping his mind.

Uncle was so going to punish him, oh, he was gonna make it stick, so that the filth stayed away for months. But...he hadn't thought Hagrid knew those types of spells. Oh, if only he'd been allowed to read his books since he got home...

Hagrid then snarled at Dudley to get upstairs, and if the little runt came back down, he'd hex him just as he had his parents.

Dudley ran, hands on his bottom, no doubt remembering when Hagrid had hexed him for eating Harry's 'birthday cake'.

Hary gulped. He should be calming Hagrid down, explaining this was how they kept the filth down. But he was so weak, he couldn't make himself move.

He swallowed, and tried to get his voice to actually work, but nothing came out. He coughed, hacked, and tried again, but still nothing came.

"Damn it," a thin whisper that didn't carry far. That's what happened when you didn't talk for weeks, The only sound you ever made being a scream of forgiveness.

By the time he was told to get his things, Harry knew better then to ever enrage the gentle half giant Hagrid. He certainly would not make it out on the wining side.

'They should send him up against Voldemort,' he thought as he painfully opened the cupboard under the stairs and pulled his trunk out...

...as well as Hedgewig's cage.

He bit his lip as he looked at the empty thing, sighing as he put it with the rest of his belongings. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmares and Healing

Collard

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Beta Read by: Suffocatingromano

Chapter Two, part A.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, wish it was, but it's not.

Warnings: BDSM, Bestiality, Incest, Non-con, possibly OOC, Sexual Content, SM, Violence, Adult Language, Rape, Mpreg, Slash-so if you don't like gay, I'd go somewhere else.

Beta Readers note: Oooh! I finished chapter 4 already. Geez that's fast.

Author Notes:

Response:

angelkitty77: lol.. Yep Hagrid is showing he's not just a 'Gentle' Giant but one that'll kick ass when he has the need to.

Now on with the show..

PREVIOUSLY...

Dudley ran, hands on his bottom, no doubt remembering when Hagrid had hexed him for eating Harry's 'birthday cake'.

Hary gulped. He should be calming Hagrid down, explaining this was how they kept the filth down. But he was so weak, he couldn't make himself move.

He swallowed, and tried to get his voice to actually work, but nothing came out. He coughed, hacked, and tried again, but still nothing came.

"Damn it," a thin whisper that didn't carry far. That's what happened when you didn't talk for weeks, The only sound you ever made being a scream of forgiveness.

By the time he was told to get his things, Harry knew better then to ever enrage the gentle half giant Hagrid. He certainly would not make it out on the wining side.

'They should send him up against Voldemort,' he thought as he painfully opened the cupboard under the stairs and pulled his trunk out...

...as well as Hedgewig's cage. He bit his lip as he looked at the empty thing, sighing as he put it with the rest of his belongings.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hagrid stopped his growling as he heard a soft sniffle, glancing at Harry.

He looked at the empty cage he placed on the piled, and took it to mean the Dursley's had killed Hedgewig

His rage redoubled. "Black hearted bints. they make You-Know-Who look like a damned kitten.."

He took a calming breath, trying his best not to startle Harry. " I need you to, uh, put yer wizarding clothes on and sit in the kitchen." He kept his voice gentle, watching the boy nod obediently, without any of the Griffindor fire Harry once had.

He stomped down hard on the red haze that covered his sight. No matter how gentle he usually was, it's lucky those two muggles were alive.

Hagrid yelled for the Dudley boy to get his fat arse down there. He grabbed him, tied the two adult Dursley's together with their son to make transportation easier, and gently grabbed a hold of Harry's arm.

Being one of the only ones allowed to, he appearated inside Dumbledore's office, glaring at the old man who looked surprised, having forgotten just how strong Hagrid was in the spell department before his incident with Tom Riddle. He hadn't been sorted into Slytherin for no reason, after all.

He snarled at the old man. "You have a lot to explain Dumbledore, and you had best make it good. Why did you put Harry with that filth? He's the GOD DAMNED hero of the GOD DAMNED wizarding world, and they've got him broken into nothing more then a quivering house elf!" At the roar of his voice, the half-conscious muggles struggled, trying to get away.

Harry blinked up at Dumbledore, in a state of shock at the sight of the man he thought dead, fear showing in his all to thin face. He wished the older man would stop looking at him like that. He wish everyone would just go away, let him be alone for a while and figure out just what happened.

Hagrid snarled at the older man, as Dumbledore studied the two adult. "Hagrid, what spells did you cast on them?"

"I made it so everything they used on Harry, was used on them. Everything they touch that ever hurt Harry, will hurt them. So how they like being beaten every day..." His voice was vicious, his giant frame shaking as he glared at the pair "Harry...Harry is NOT going back with them. He is staying with me." Hagrid's tone demanded no argument, as he turned and scooped Harry up in one arm, grabbing the delicate boy's trunk, carrying him out of the castle and to the hut.

After Hagrid placed him in bed, Harry sat there watching him warily. He wondered what was going on, why the other was so upset with his aunt and uncle when they where just trying to train him.

As his fear mounted, he 'shifted form' much to Hagrid's surprise. He wondered where Harry had picked that little skill up. He got up to get water, when suddenly he heard Harry happily cry out. He rushed back just in time to hear Hedwig hoot lovingly up at her master. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Nightmares and Healing

[IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER]

Collard

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Beta Read by: Suffocatingromano

Chapter Two, part A.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, wish it was, but it's not.

Warnings: BDSM, Bestiality, Incest, Non-con, possibly OOC, Sexual Content, SM, Violence, Adult Language, Rape, Mpreg, Slash-so if you don't like gay, I'd go somewhere else.

Author Notes: This is a short chappy to answer one persons comment AND to give an answer as to why it was possible.

Response:

Tashatu 2/1/09 . chapter 4 I'd just like to say this is written pretty well; however, in the first three chapters, it says after Albus' death and in Chapter four, Hagrid drags Harry into Albus' office to confront a should be dead albus? Confusion!

Yep, I did say he was dead, and I did have harry dragged into his office XD here's an explination in this chappy just for you's.

Fenrir Necros Jericho 12/17/08 . chapter 1 Dude you list a bunch of things that would make most people scream in horror and you worn about the yaoi? They have worse things to worry about.

This is true, but I list them because i am unsure IF I will have them or not. and I figure if i COVER all the bases,  
when and if i include such things they are WELL warned ahead of time. and while some people can handle some of the stuff,  
well, they can't handle all of it PLUS Gayness.

Now on with the show..

PREVIOUSLY...

After Hagrid placed him in bed, Harry sat there watching him warily. He wondered what was going on, why the other was so upset with his aunt and uncle when they where just trying to train him.

As his fear mounted, he 'shifted form' much to Hagrid's surprise. He wondered where Harry had picked that little skill up. He got up to get water, when suddenly he heard Harry happily cry out. He rushed back just in time to hear Hedwig hoot lovingly up at her master.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stared straight ahead, his mind whirling. "How can...how can Dumbledore be back when I...when I SAW Snape send him falling off the tower? He was dead. I KNOW he was dead!"

It was the first thing he'd said since coming to Hagrid that wasn't full of fear. How can Dumbledore suddenly just...revive? He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I saw him die..." Pain laced his voice. He remembered it. So well. It was all his fault, he'd been the one to stand there paralyzed, to just...let Snape kill him.

"He was dead. The whole school saw it." He shuddered. He could taste ash on his tongue.

Hagird studied him for a moment, eyes soft. His voice was gentle, as it always was. "He did fall. And we thought fer sure he'd died, but Madam Pomfrey proved otherwise." Hagrid said. "Some how, Snape was able to change the type of spell when he sent Albus Dumbledore over the tower edge; a feather light spell kept him from snapping his bones."

Harry blinked.

No one could be bothered tell him? He was 17. He could live on his own. He stayed at the Dursley's because he thought he deserved it.

Harry dimly wondered if this was the universe punishing him for being filthy. He was exactly as the Dursley's said he was, wasn't he?

God, he wanted to be back in his cage. His nice, warm cage, where nothing...nothing was this complicated. It just a bad dream, all of it. He just...wanted to be back home...

"Tricks, lies, nobody ever tells me what I need to hear...never gives me all the information..." His mind fell deeper and deeper. Was that the only way they'd deal with him? If it wasn't the Daily Prophet spreading lies about him, it was people whispering behind his back, planning plans within plans.

Hagrid tried to wake him, as he sat there, mumbling. Shaking him and trying to ground him back to the world, the real world. He bit his lip, and hoisted his friend on his shoulder, taking him straight to Pomfrey.

Hagrid watched as Madam Pomfrey did her best to look Harry over, but she found Harry's magic shielding him. He didn't want he looking at him, didn't want anyone looking at him. He was filthy...

"It must be shock, is all. Make sure he stays warm, gets plenty of rest, and if he trusts you, he should be back to himself soon enough." She proceeded to hand him a dozen or so potion vials. "Vitamins, muscle regrowths, stomach liners, and these will help him absorb food faster. You'll have to feed him at least six to ten times a day, when he takes these. It should help him gain weight, too. And," She gave him a bigger vial, filled with some sort of semiliquid. "This is ointment. Rub it into his skin, and the end scars of his ordeal will be minimal, plus the ointment's added bonus of repairing his damaged nerves."

Hagrid nodded, grabbing the vials and harry as gently as possible.

Once he got out to his hut, he positioned Harry comfortably on his bed, and looked at the vials. He supposed there wasn't any time like the present, and carefully uncapping them, he began feeding Harry the potions.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ten weeks passed as Hagrid fed one potion after another down the boys throat, followed up by ten small meals a day, and Hagrid helping him to bathe.

While he worked on Harry, he also worked on fixing up Hedwig, who had been neglected for weeks prior to her showing back up. He found, however, that once she got fixed up, anytime Harry showed discomfort for a problem with something, she'd begin screeching and biting anything that was messing with him usually, Hagrid himself. Now, he wore long gardening gloves around her.

As the time passed, Hagrid eventually had to fall back on learning what command words the Dursley's drilled into Harry's head, in order to get him to eat or bathe or anything, really. Once he did, it was easier to at least get him moving and doing things besides lay and look distressed.

Hagrid ignored any and all people who came to his hut looking for Harry, usually telling them firmly to "Bugger off." Harry was making too much progress. He was gaining weight, and even beginning to think for himself.

As Harry regained his mind, he dimly wondered what happed to the Dursleys. Then, he finally decided, for once of his own free will, that he really didn't care.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Beta reader: Hello guys! This is really important: I will be writing the next chapter! Not only will I be wing it, but I will have free range over it, too! The style might be a LOT different, because, while I do fix up some of the writer's writing, I mostly stick to the general lay out she gives. This tiem, I'LL be writing. So expect different! 


End file.
